Edward the cat
by babyboo40794
Summary: A witch comes to town and ends up being enemies with Bella, she decides to use her magic to hit Bella in the place that hurts the most....Edward. She turns him into a cat and Bella thinks he's abandoned her again. R
1. the first meeting

**Bella's POV**

"Edward you have to go hunting this weekend" I whispered as I stared into his black eyes.

"Im fine... Im Fine..." he sighed, it was Wednesday and as usual it was raining.

"Hey Bella! Theres a new girl in school!" Alice was walking toward us, well it was more like she was dancing toward us to be exact.

"New Girl?" I was always clueless about these things. Alice jumped up and down in place and pointed toward a girl with black hair and purple eyes, she wore all black and looked kind of gothic.

"Lets go!" Alice squeeled and pulled me out of my place toward the new girl.

"Hi Im Alice and this is Bella" Nice to meet you" Alice held her hand out waiting for the girl to shake it, but she was too occupied watching Edward... My Edward!

"He's Taken" I growled.

"By Who? You? Impossible... your so plain..." she said looking at me and then looking back.

"Excuse me?" I glared at her and knew I was about to slap her. I looked over at Alice who's eyes were glazed over, shes having a vision...

"You heard me!" she looked back down at me again, she was taller but I wasn't scared of her.

"Oh you little..." I lifted my hand but Alice grabbed it before I could even try to slap her, in seconds Edward was next to me.

"Bella, love... I think we should go... Sorry about her" he smiled at the girl and Im sure she was dazzled like any other girl, including me.

I glared at the witch -just a nickname I gave her, one letter away from my true feelings toward her- Edward was mine and I hated her for liking him, Edward was mine... God I never knew I was so protective, well he was my life after all.

That day was very long, that little witch was in my 2 last classes of the day and during the whole class we were glaring at eachother.

Edward was waiting outside of the class as usual. I took longer to get to him then usual and by then that witch was there. "Edward!" she called out with a huge grin, she must of asked someone about his name.

"Hi! Im Tiffany, nice to meet you..." she held her hand out.

I came up to him "Edward..." I glaced at him and my face was nothing but worried. I kissed him and Tiffany just stood there her hand still out.

I had talked to Edward about being too nice to girls, it tends to lead them on, he promised not to be as nice, he didnt think it would lead girls on but it really does.

He didn't even smile at her -Thank god! He'd probably dazzle her again- I looked up at him.

"We should go... Charlie will get mad if you dont bring me home" I said trying to get out of here as soon as possible...

"okay lets go... Nice meeting you..."he trailed off, good he wasn't paying attention when he heard her name, he didnt hear her. He probably did but the talk I had with him about not being so nice to girls cause he would lead them on and break their hearts actually worked.

"Tiffany..." she growled and walked off, I chuckled.

"Oops, I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying..." he looked down. I hugged him, trying to comfort him, he put his arm around my waist and we went home.

That Witch Tiffany was never going to get my Edward I was sure of that, as usual my time with Edward was a blur, every time I was with him time seem to speed up and the next thing I knew I was cuddled into him while he sung my lullaby and my eyes were getting heavy. "Sleep, love" were the last words Edward said to me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I've decided to post this story after all... I hope you guys like it, Im not completely sure if its that good. Please tell me what you think... Review!**


	2. Notice

Good Bye Fanfiction, Thanks for everyone who favorited my stories and commented, but obviously they weren't good enough cause barely anyone ever commented so thats one of the reasons Im leaving whitout completing anything, the other thing is because Im tired of twilight, I have been for awhile now actually. When it wasn't popular and only two of the four books was out I began to read it, then it became sorta popular and I was like "Okay. I guess I can get a shirt." so I did, actually I managed to gain 5 shirts, a hoodie, a bracelet, all four books, etc... anyways, I was okay with the gifts I got but my love for it dwindled and I became very tired of it now that its everywhere. And Because Stephanie Meyer is squeezing every penny she can get from Twilight Im getting annoyed, not to mention the movies sucked and Robert Pattinson or whatever the freaks name is is sooooo ugly, they ruined it. Theres no way I could read anythin now that fugly comes into my mind everytime I try to read. So, I give up.

**GOOD BYE! AND THANK-YOU!**


End file.
